draconus_academy_of_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Anom The Amorphous Knight
Personality Deeply honourbound and chivalrous, Anom is one to keep his temper in check to the greatest of his abilities. Despite this, he's been described as a blood-hungry mongrel by other knights, and for good reason: Though he keeps his head when sparring or practicing, when in true combat he becomes a savage with a sword, and with metallurgy to back it up. He's a deeply sentimental and lonesome man, lacking fundamental trust in all of his abilities besides brutal massacre. Despite this, he endeavors to be a sturdy stone one can lean on, and not be the one doing the leaner. So, if course, he is quick to take on any task in the hopes River and all around him can come to trust and respect him. Magical Focus Metallurgy and Shape-shifting. Known Spells Metal Bend/Morph, Metallorphism, Metalsorption, Height Growth/Shrink, Shape Change, Mimic. Backstory Born a peasant in Scotland during the 1500's, Anom was anything but amazing. Like all boys, he strove to become a legendary knight of legend, and defend their home from the English, but he would get no such chance. Their homes were of course ransacked, their villages torn asunder by war, and Anom taken to be a slave, but not of just any field. No, he was a slave of the battlefield: a Slave Knight. In a roundabout way, he had already achieved his dreams. But he desired more, more, more. The more he fought, killed, survived, the deeper his ambition grew. He couldn't accept being some Anglo Saxon's or Briton's knight-- his killing arm. No, he would be a king among knights: a knight king! And so he fought, and lived, striving for his dream, killing his way to notoriety on the battlefield. Until one fated night, he saw his chance. Gathering his gear, he stole away from the battlefield as his master's army retreated. It was a long journey, but escaping the island of Britain was the only thing on his mind. When he finally did, he did not stop running there. All the places he went had kings. England. France. Italy. All of them, besides one. Germany. There, he made himself known among the barbarians as a barbarian of caliber, and a dedicated monster slayer. He was merciless in his ambition, cutting down all that did not bow before him, save a few that escaped him. It was clear to many that with as few losses as Anom had, he had to have not only been strong, but an expert tactition. And soon, it was not just stories of the wandering Barbarian Knight that were spread across the European Continent, but of his Barbarian Warlords. And soon, of a Barbarian King. Finally, finally had Anom gathered the world he wished for, but only after meeting the Pope did he calm his bloodlust, and instead seek a chivalrous path once more. He established his nation, and civilized it. Soon, a nation under the name Schwarzreich came to be with Anom, wedded to a Nordic Strongwoman, as King. Times passed, and Schwarzreich grew to be a powerful nation under Anom's rule. He even had not 1, but 2 heirs, and his lands were not only becoming culturally sound and prosperous, but militarily dominant, which deeply disturbed many of Schwarzreich's neighboring nations. Colluding together for the first and perhaps only time, France and England decided on what they had to do. They knew of Anom's backstory, of his life, and of his brutality that, under his chivalrous reign these past 20 years, many had forgotten. They figured there was perhaps only one way to drive him to despair and madness, and to destroy his own country: to ruin his livelihood. To go after his children. Working with The Witch in Rags of West Russia, they devised a wicked plan to meld his children with silver slimes: the most brutal and primal of the species. And, after a wicked night of sorcery, under his very nose, Anom's children Anil and Donnar were forcibly fused with a slime. Awaking the next morning to his wife's muffled shrieks, he managed to fend the slime off from consuming her, only to be consumed instead. Or, he would've been, hadn't it been for his sheer willpower and insatiable lust for blood that overpowered even the slime's. In a feat lost to legend, Anom became one with the silver slime, and from it was born Anom the Amorphous: a wicked being that could warp metal by simply being around it, and control it with his 4 minds. Going on a blood-hungry rampage, he slaughtered a within the palace and, only after his court wizards assaulted him did he flee his land. Without a king, queen, prince, or princess, Schwarzreich reverted to a land of barbarous heathens in decades, and Anom disappeared off the face of the Earth. Decades later, Anom rejoined society a changed but haunted man. He forever wore a suit of double layered plate armor-- one layer silver, another iron-- all crafted using his magic. He could manipulate, but never touch iron, so he used it as a shell to not only defend himself from Fae, but to contain himself and his powers too, as though he could control iron, it deadened his powers elsewhere, and took his focus to do so. He crafted a similar blade, infused with silver and iron: a blade he called Metalu'urge, made to slay any beast or human or Fae that dared attack him. But he never again raised his sword of his own volition again. He thought himself only worthy to be one's stepping stone, and lived a servant knight to kings all across Europe. To this day, even after swearing fealty to River, he is haunted by the minds of his children and the slime that he became one with. They curse him for not killing them, and the slime has become one with his cruelest, basest nature as a human, desiring blood like a dying vampire. Still, he teaches, hoping for some redemption in the eyes of a God he's not sure exists, and approval in the eyes of his peers and students. But he must still carry the weight of his past on his shoulders. Spell Explanations N/A Creator This character was created by Wiki Admin SluggerCategory:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Demihuman Category:Honorem Category:Admin-Created Characters Category:Faculty Characters Category:Dorm Leaders